There is a server which supplies, via a network, various types of data (such as, e.g., news and advertisements) to a data utilization device which is registered. In order to receive data from the server, a user is required to register in advance information on the data utilization device to which data is supplied (such as, e.g., a device ID of the data utilization device and a type of data to be supplied) in the server. Further, the data utilization device must store data utilization information (such as, e.g., an URL of the server and a type of data) for utilizing data supplied from the server.
For example, in JP-A-2006-135699, a server transmits to a user terminal (i.e., a terminal device) server registration items corresponding to server registration information necessary for registering the user terminal. A display device of the user terminal displays the server registration items. A user operates an operation device, thus making it possible to input the server registration information. The user terminal transmits the server registration information input by the user to the server. Upon receipt of the server registration information, the server transmits the data utilization information necessary for receiving data to the user terminal. The user terminal transmits the data utilization information received from the server to a data utilization device. The data utilization device stores the data utilization information received from the user terminal.
Accordingly, in registering the data utilization device in the server, the user uses the user terminal, thus making it possible to input the server registration information. Therefore, when a data utilization device not fully equipped with an operation device or a display device (for example, a printer only equipped with a numeric keypad) is registered in the server, the user is able to use another user terminal fully equipped with an operation device and a display device. Thereby, it is possible to alleviate input work of the server registration information performed by the user.